Nocturnes
by tuliped
Summary: Not many students return for their 8th year at Hogwarts but of those that do are most notably, Harry and Draco. After the struggles of the war neither can sleep. They meet at night in the room of requirement, where only a piano and a single chair fill it.


**This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

Not many people returned to Hogwarts for their 8th year. After the battle between Harry Potter and Voldemort the wizarding world realized that it was a second chance for them. People got married, women got pregnant, and friendships that were ruined over little things suddenly blossomed again. Around one quarter of each house returned to Hogwarts for the 8th year. Thankfully the younger kids were still coming, for which Harry was eternally grateful. He watched as the first years marched down the aisle with the same stunned face he's sure that he once had. Next to him Ron and Hermione are holding hands without even realizing it, he feels even more alone.

Across the hall the Slytherin side is almost empty but for 10 to 15 students. Most notably is Malfoy, who seats with his back straight and his eyes glued on the first years. There is a glimmer of hope in his eyes at the idea of new students, that maybe people will realize Slytherins aren't all evil.

Which Harry invariably knows is true, after what had happened with Snape he'd found that Slytherins are so similar to Gryffindor that their houses almost seem like brothers. He stares at Malfoy for longer than he intended and he finds himself staring into the other's eyes. Malfoy's cheek contains a long jagged scar from the battle, reasons for it going unhealed are unknown to Harry but he doesn't back down. He stares back into Malfoy's eyes and only when the sorting hat sings "Slytherin" do they stop their contest.

Malfoy stands and claps as the new student tiresomely walks over to the bare Slytherin section. None of the other houses Clap, Harry smiles.

* * *

><p>"Why do you think Malfoy hasn't gotten that scar healed?" Harry asks as they lead the first years to the common room. Seamus and Dean are pinching each other's sides while making gross cooing noises to one another. It's really off-putting.<p>

"He wants to look war hardened." Neville answers bluntly before grabbing Ginny's hand and pulling her so that they're ahead of the pack.

"I think we're the only single ones." Lavender contemplates aloud so that only Harry can hear her. "Do you think we should…"

"No." Harry states quickly before realizing it's Lavender and she needs a certain amount of coddling. "I just mean, we can be single friends!" Harry jokes with a shrug and he sees the brush of hurt leave her eyes with a smile.

The first years file into the common room all bright eyed and blissful at the fact that they've got this special place that only a few get to see. Ron's eyeing him like it's his turn to talk since he's been doing the talking since they left the great hall.

"So, this is your common room. Do your studying here. You'll see most of the 8th years in here and by the lake the most. You guys are now a part of one of the greatest houses here at Hogwarts. You're special, now… go find your dorms!" Harry says with an awkward smile and he watches them run away.

"Good as you could do mate?" Ron teases before throwing himself on one of the couches.

"It's awkward, I don't know what to say." Harry answered while sitting down in one of the chairs by the fire.

"You did excellently, Harry." Hermione answers with a slight smile as she sits down at Ron's feet.

Surrounded by couples Harry feels infinitely alone. "I'm going to go for a walk."

"But it's nearly ten. Aren't you tired?" Hermione questions him with a slight furrow of her eyebrows. Harry stares at her for a moment.

"I'm a grown up, I feel like walking." Without looking back at their reactions he walked out of the common room and starting walking aimlessly around. A few other students were doing the same, he smiled at Parvati Patil as she entered the library and she nodded back at him.

* * *

><p>He stands and stares out a window for a few moments. The lake is really still from what he can see, making it look less like a lake and more like a piece of glass. He ponders going outside to walk around the lake but he has a quick change of heart. On a whim he decides to wander to the room of requirement, there's no reason or rhyme for the sudden urge to go but he gives in regardless. He finds the door already there, the door that means the room is in use and he's curious. Everyone that knows about the room is back in the common room right now.<p>

Opening the door slowly, he looks into the middle of the room and sees a large white piano. It's grand and exquisite, but even more surprising than that is the boy sitting at the piano. Straight posture, white blonde hair, and deft fingers immediately alert him to the fact that it's Malfoy sitting at the piano.

"Don't just stand there, Potter. Come in." Malfoy calls while slowing the press of his fingers to the keys. Harry absently wishes that he recognized the song but he knows nothing about composers or classical music.

The room isn't pitch black but it is dim, so dim that Harry wonders how Malfoy can see the keys to the play the piano that he's sitting at. A chair appears a few feet from the piano and Harry finds his feet carrying him to the chair, he then finds himself sitting down and staring at the boy who has now ceased playing.

"Play." Harry says quietly, he doesn't know if he's asking or commanding.

"Any request?" Malfoy asks gently while resting his fingers atop the piano.

"Something painful."

Malfoy smiles at him, it makes the scar on the side of his face elongate and look even more pronounced. His head dips and he stares down at the keys before pressing his fingers ever so slightly. Harry wishes again that he knew the name of this song. His chest begins to ache at the sound of it but also at the look on Malfoy's face as he plays the chords, a look as if it's just as painful for him to play as it is for Harry to listen. The song is around six minutes long and by the end Harry feels as if the room is charged with an electric current that he can't and won't ever try to explain.

"That was…" He begins to say but can't find the words.

"That was Beethoven's _Moonlight Sonata_." Malfoy reaches up and pulls the lid down on the piano. "No more requests for the night." Just like that the tension is gone and Malfoy stands to leave.

"Do you play every day?"

"Yes." When Malfoy leaves the room the piano vanishes and so does the chair that Harry was sitting on. He barely notices that he's sitting on the floor of the broom cupboard.

* * *

><p>By the time he arrives back at the common room it's well past midnight but he isn't surprised to find a sleepy Hermione waiting for him.<p>

"How was your walk?" She asks him with worry lining her eyes.

"'Mione, it was fine. I'm fine. We're all fine. Go to bed." He leans over the sofa and kisses the top of her head before beginning to climb the stairs.

"I just worry."

"You don't need to." Harry smiles back at her before climbing the rest of the stairs and finally climbing into bed.

In the morning all that Harry can think about is returning to the room of requirement that night. He barely pays attention as they walk to the great hall for breakfast, ignoring all the talks that the couples around him are having. Lavender files beside him sullenly and he can't help but share a sorrowful smile with the girl, two lone people doomed to singledom.

"Quidditch season starts soon." Ginny states matter-of-factly.

"I know. We need new beaters." That meant he'd have to hold try outs and if there was one thing Harry hated about Quidditch, it was telling people that they weren't good enough for the team.

"I don't even know anyone capable of beating." Ron mumbles around a mouthful of sausage.

"We'll find someone, I'm sure."

Across the great hall, Harry glances in the Slytherin table's direction. Malfoy is sitting still and quiet, not talking to his fellow housemates. This time Malfoy does not raise his head to meet Harry's gaze, either purposefully ignore it or just being ignorant to the stare. His hands are tangled in his long blonde hair, no food is present in front of him and Harry wonders if he's all right. Then mentally slaps himself for even wondering that at all.

* * *

><p>That night Harry finds himself back at the room of requirement. The door is there again, the same one from the night before, and he finds that although he doesn't want to go in there is no way from stopping himself. Upon entering he sees the same piano is in the middle of the room, the only difference is this time Malfoy is not playing. He's sitting straight up and still at the piano, as if waiting for Harry to give him a queue.<p>

"Something painful again?" Malfoy asks without a hint of malice. His white oxford shirt is hanging loosely off of his frame and his hair is swept to one side so that Harry can't see his scar.

"No, play something sad. Not painful, just sad."

He begins to play and it's completely different from the night before. His fingers move quicker, the slight upbeat tempo should be happy but it's not. It sounds heartbreaking but instead of staring at his fingers, Harry finds himself staring at Malfoy's face. The grey eyes aren't present because his eyes are completely closed. There is a certain grace to the movement of his fingers and Harry finds himself transfixed by the sight of Malfoy playing the instrument. When the song is over Malfoy pauses before beginning to play something else just as equally sad.

Harry feels like he has tunnel vision. The only thing he can look at or concentrate on is Malfoy. Either he's watching his deft fingers move along the keys, the hair that seems like it needs a slight cut, or the way Malfoy sits as straight as a board while playing the piano. He must have played a few more songs because before he knows it Malfoy is closing the lid on the piano again and standing up. This time he doesn't say anything, there's no question that tomorrow they will meet at the same place and time.

* * *

><p>It's not just Hermione waiting for him when he comes back tonight; Ron is there as well. They're both obviously sleepy and he can see Ron's hand nestled behind Hermione's back.<p>

"Another walk?" Ron questions in Hermione's place, he knows that they've discussed the exact line of questioning.

"I killed Voldemort, don't I get to take a walk every now and then?" There is no bitterness in his tone, it's just plain fact and he can see the hesitation in both their eyes.

"Yeah, yeah we guess you do." He walks up the stairs and to his bed. He is captivated and as he falls asleep the only thing he can think of is the sound that Malfoy made as he stopped playing the piano, that small mewl of disappointment that jolted Harry to the core.

* * *

><p>He sits silently in potions class as Slughorn teaches about some varying potion that will help you calm your nerves. Malfoy's in his class as well but Malfoy is paying attention with a fervor that he knows must be faked. No one could possibly find anti-anxiety potion making that fascinating. So Harry stares, hoping that Malfoy will turn to look at him. It takes five minutes but he's finally rewarded with Malfoy turning to meet his gaze with one eyebrow arched in question. After a few moments Malfoy begins to smile and then shakes his head. They turn away from each other, as Harry turns back to stare at his textbook he sees that Hermione is staring at him. There is a question in her gaze that Harry knows he cannot answer.<p>

When class has finished, Harry watches Malfoy walk out alone and he feels Hermione's hand on his arm. Ron walks out ahead of them with Neville talking about finding beaters for the team, they're unnoticed.

"What was that?" She questions while not letting go of his arm.

"What was what?" Harry asks nonchalantly, Slughorn is staring at them with confusion.

Fifth year students start to file in and Harry uses it as an excuse to leave the room, but Hermione does not cease her grip on his arm.

"Since when are you and Malfoy friends?" She asks curiously as she drags him to a semi-secluded corner of the dungeon hallway.

"We're not friends. It was just a casual exchange of eye contact."

"Oh merlin, are you thick? That wasn't eye contact. That was eye-fucking!" She yells loudly so that some third years passing by stare at her wide eyed.

"Hermione!" Harry says with a bit of laughter and admonishment. Her hand drops as she realizes what she's said.

"It's okay, if that's what you're doing."

Harry bristles at the statement, he stares at her for a while before shaking his head. "We just see each other when we take walks at night, that's all."

As he walks away Hermione calls softly to him, "It'd be okay if you were. This isn't the muggle world."

* * *

><p>They meet every day for two weeks. Each time Malfoy plays either a sad or painful song. It does not vary and it does not change, all that changes is the song. He doesn't have the heart to ask Malfoy to play more than three songs, especially after he noticed a tiny glistening tear in the corner of his eye one night. He kindly pretended not to notice the tear and Malfoy silently thanked him, at least he likes to pretend that he did.<p>

On the 15th day that they've been meeting, Harry arrives early. He knows this because the door is the broom cupboard and he doesn't know what to do. For a few minutes he stands dumbfounded in front of the cupboard before backing away and deciding to walk past the wall three times. When he opens the door he finds the exact room that Malfoy always has ready, except instead of a grand white piano… the piano is black and obviously quite old. Instead of sitting in the chair as usual he sits on the piano bench, he doesn't turn around when the door opens.

Malfoy sits down beside him wordlessly. "Why is the piano different?" He asks curiously while lifting the cover so that his fingers can touch the keys.

"I don't know." Harry answers honestly. Their thighs are almost touching and Harry resists the urge to press his leg over a half an inch so that they would be touching, he is afraid and he berates himself.

Malfoy presses his fingers to the keys and a frown graces his lips. "It's not tuned. I can't play this."

"Try."

Malfoy looks at Harry weirdly for a moment before pressing his lips together nodding. He hesitantly presses his fingers to the keys and Harry knows immediately that he's not pleased with the sound, but it still sounds beautiful to him.

He only plays one song, something sweet and short. Harry has closed his eyes and he can feel his lips curved up in a smile.

"Potter?"

"Hmm?" Harry opens his eyes and turns to face Malfoy. The other boy isn't smiling; instead there is a look of deep concentration on his face. Without pretense he lifts his hands and cups Harry's face, then he leans down and presses his lips to Harry's.

It is not how kissing Ginny was. It's not soft or hesitant, it is sure and hard. Malfoy parts Harry's lips with his tongue. Harry groans at the press of Malfoy's hand to his chest, he reaches up and runs his finger through Malfoy's hair. He pulls away from Harry immediately, pulling his hair back forward without a word, Harry pushes the hair back so that the scar is out in the open. Malfoy's jaw clenches and his eyes turn hard at the touch of Harry's fingers to the scar.

"I know what it's like." Those might've been the only words that could stop Malfoy from standing up and leaving. His eyes soften ever so slightly and the grimace drops from his lips.

"It's grotesque, everyone says I should get it healed."

The scar is slightly raised from the porcelain skin it rests on. It starts at the side of his eye and dips straight down to the tip of his jaw; it splits his cheek in half at a certain strange angle. Harry pulls his hand away from the scar and moves to instead grip the back of Malfoy's neck, he pulls him forward for another kiss. This time Malfoy lets him control it, letting Harry ply his mouth open so that their tongues just barely touch. After a few moments of kissing, Malfoy pulls away breathless.

"Wish for a couch or something."

Harry closes his eyes and dips his lips down to Malfoy's neck eliciting a hiss from the other boy. He knows the minute something has appeared because Malfoy has stood up so quickly, dragging him with him, that the piano bench flies violently to the floor. He lets Malfoy back him up to whatever has appeared in the room, unbuttoning the boy's oxford shirt as they go. There are more scars on his chest but these ones Harry knows how they were put there. He touches them tentatively as the back of his knees hit what feels like a bed. He finds himself shoved down onto the bed and Malfoy clamors on top of him, throwing his shirt to the side as he lies down so that every inch of them is pressing together deliciously.

Harry groans at the feel of Malfoy hard against him, the blonde boy's hair falls into his face as he uses one hand to pull Harry's t-shirt off. Their bare chests press together and Harry thinks that he might die in this moment, the moment where something so untouchable becomes something tangible. Malfoy works Harry's pants off as Harry does the same to the other boy; soon they're both naked and pressed together. Malfoy slips his hand down and encircles both of their erections, it is painful and delicious at the same time. They rut against each other, Malfoy keeps hanging his head strategically so that his hair will cover the scar. Harry reaches up and pulls Malfoy's mouth down to his roughly, they kiss brutally while they rut against one another, fighting for completion and dominance.

When Malfoy starts to lose control, Harry flips them over so that he's on top. The look of shock on Malfoy's face disappears quickly as Harry slithers down the blonde's body, and takes Malfoy into his mouth. Harry relishes the loss of control in the other boy, the fact that he's making Malfoy lose that famed mask that's always in place. It takes Malfoy only a few minutes before he's coming and Harry climbs up so that he's face to face with him. The pale white skin is flushed red and Malfoy is panting for breath, it's erotic in the most human of ways. Malfoy presses a hand to Harry's chest and forces him to roll over.

"You're pretty good at that." He says with a grin before taking Harry's erection in his hand. Harry's so turned on that he can't last more than a few minutes of Malfoy jerking him off, especially as Malfoy is pressing filthy kisses to his chest.

Malfoy lays down beside him on the bed, their arms barely touch as they stare up at the ceiling.

"How long have you been playing the piano?"

"Since I was six years old, father thought it was a cute parlor trick for a child." There is a hint of some unnamed emotion in Malfoy's voice and Harry doesn't ask anything else.

Harry rolls over so that he's propped up on one hand and facing Malfoy. The other boy raises an eyebrow as Harry places a hand on the scars covering the pale chest.

"I'm sorry."

"I know." Malfoy huffs out a breath of air after saying it and he brings a hand up so that his hand is resting over Harry's on his chest. Harry is surprised to see Malfoy fall asleep, their hands remain entwined and every so often Malfoy's thumb flicks softly to rub against Harry's fingers. Unable to pull away from the other boy, Harry lays down with his stomach against the bed and their hands remain intimately tangled together.

* * *

><p>When Harry wakes up Malfoy is gone and this does not surprise him in the least. He dresses silently, wondering what time it is and berating himself for not wearing a watch. As he exits the room he realizes that it's almost daybreak, the sun is just about to break above the forbidden forest. He breaks into a run toward the Gryffindor common room, hoping that he can sneak into his bed before Ron wakes to find him not there.<p>

Upon entering the common room he spots Hermione asleep on the couch, she must've been waiting for him. A knot of guilt forms in his stomach but he ignores it, instead he runs up the stairs and climbs into the bed.

Not a minute later he hears the other boys start to rustle in their beds, waking up to the new day. His curtain hangings pull back violently and he stares up into Ron's face, feigning sleep.

"I'm not stupid, you just get here. You're still in yesterdays clothes." Ron mumbles before going over to his trunk and grabbing clothes for the day.

Neville eyes him curiously, but attention is diverted from him when Seamus climbs out of Dean's bed sheepishly.

"Oh God, must you?" Ron asks with a voice full of irritation.

"We used a silencing spell." Dean answers with a shit-eating grin on his face.

"Still gross."

"At least I'm getting laid on a regular basis. No waiting for marriage for us." Seamus answers while staring daggers into the back of Ron's head.

"Wait so, are we going to get married one day?" Dean asks dumbfounded, the rest of them groan and leave the room immediately as they begin to stare at each other.

"We should put a curse on their beds so they can't have sex while we're in there." Ron states as they walk toward the boys showers.

"What's wrong with them having sex? It's not like we knew until this morning." Neville says while yanking his shirt off once inside the boy's showers.

"We're in the room! Silencing spell or not, it's rude."

"Stop being a prude." Neville answers before walking naked into the showers.

"Oi! I'm not a prude! It's respect."

* * *

><p>When they finally get downstairs, Hermione is dressed and waiting for Ron at the bottom of the stairs. As they kiss good morning, Hermione eyes Harry warningly. The walk to the great hall is quiet as usual except for Ginny and Neville talking about something quietly. Harry silently thanks Ron for keeping Hermione busy from berating him for not getting in until the early morning hours. The great hall is loud as usual, it still feels empty without Dumbledore and a pang of sorrow fills Harry's chest for one tiny moment. He glances towards the Slytherin table and finds that Malfoy is staring at him. His mouth goes dry and his palms begin to sweat at the implications of the stare.<p>

Harry feels dirty and naked as Malfoy's gaze follows him to the Gryffindor table.

"What is wrong with you?" Hermione asks irritatingly when Ron starts stuffing his face with food.

"I don't feel well."

"Are you sick Harry?" Ginny asks and leans over to feel his forehead. "You aren't warm. Are you blushing?"

Harry grabs a piece of toast and gets up from the table. "I'm fine, I think I just need some fresh air."

All but running out of the great hall, he falls against the walls of the courtyard outside. That simple gaze from Malfoy put him to pieces, he can't even eat the toast that's in his hands. Throwing it on the ground, he stares ahead and tries to regulate his breathing.

"Not hungry?" Malfoy rounds the corner and leans against the wall next to Harry.

"No, not for breakfast at least."

"Touché." Malfoy says with a smirk before leaning over to press a kiss to Harry's neck. "Sorry I left early, Pansy keeps tabs on me."

"Why? Are you dating?" It comes out accusatory and Harry grits his teeth.

"No, Potter. We aren't dating."

"Oh."

Malfoy presses his hand to Harry's arm; it is a hesitant and firm touch. "I'll see you tonight?"

"Yes."

* * *

><p>"What happened to you this morning?" Hermione asks as they study in the library later on in the day. "Also, why didn't you get back to the common room until this morning?"<p>

"I was sick and I went for a walk."

"You went for an eight hour walk?"

"Yes."

"Oh, Harry." She sighs and starts writing her essay again.

"Okay, I'm keeping secrets. But it's nothing bad, 'Mione. I'm fine. It's fine. When things change, you'll be the first to know. I promise."

Hermione smiled at Harry's affirmation and continued writing her essay. At least he was being truthful with her now and maybe that also meant that she'd stop sleeping on the couch waiting for him at night.

* * *

><p>When Harry arrives outside the room of requirement later that evening he finds Malfoy standing against the wall. Before he sees Harry, he's relaxed against the wall his hands tucked into the pockets of his pants.<p>

"Are we not going in?" Harry asks Malfoy while walking up to him. His head lifts to look into Harry's eyes and he smiles slightly in response.

"I don't want to play tonight."

"I thought you play every day?" He asks questioningly, stopping to stand in front of Malfoy.

The other boy glances down each side of the hall before reaching out to pull Harry to him. "I do but today I want to play something else."

"Someone could see." Harry whispers when Malfoy's lips are an inch from his. Malfoy breathes out so that his breath hits Harry's lips softly making Harry smile.

"I don't care." And then he kisses Harry while pulling Harry against him. Fingers deftly find their way into the back of Harry's shirt, so that Malfoy's bare hands rest against the small of his back.

"We should go inside. I doubt anyone wants to round the corner and see us going at it." He's breathless after kissing Malfoy for a few moments.

"Okay." Malfoy pushes away from the wall and wraps his arms around Harry's waist. He then sways back and forth a few feet, exactly three times, and the door changes. Malfoy turns Harry around so that his hands are on Harry's hips and he guides Harry into the room. There's the piano but it's no longer in the middle of the room, instead it's nestled in the corner and there's a large bed at the far end of the room.

"How about for each song you play, I give you a kiss."

"Just a kiss?"

"I could be talked into more." A smirk graces Harry's face and Malfoy answers it with a grin.

Malfoy sits at the piano bench and although it's awkward, Harry sits behind him.

"What do you want me to play?"

"Play something romantic."

"Such a cliché."

"Just play."

Chords ring out of the piano as Malfoy plays some overtly romantic tune. Harry rests his forehead against Malfoy's left shoulder and rests his hands on Malfoy's thighs. The straightness of Malfoy's back and posture forces Harry to sit up just as straight so that he can watch Malfoy's fingers fly over the keys.

"Whose this one by?"

"I don't know. I'm just playing." Malfoy answers while letting his fingers dance across the keys. The music turns soft and airy for a moment, almost wistful and dreamy at the same time. Something in Harry's stomach stirs and he moves his hands to the other boy's stomach. There is a trembling in Malfoy's chest, only does Harry realize that he's cry when a tear drop lands on the hand resting against Malfoy's chest.

Suddenly the music stops and Malfoy's arms fall flat against the keys making a loud thud. Harry pulls his arms up to wrap around Malfoy in an awkward hug, Malfoy's head falls back to rest against Harry's shoulder.

"Do you think we'd be here right now if I hadn't done... everything that I did during the war?" Harry thinks for a moment that he's imagined the question because Malfoy's tone is so light.

"No. No, I don't think that we would."

"I'd miss you."

They're silent for a few moments as Malfoy stops crying, Harry doesn't let go of him though. The room is eerily quiet after the piano becomes silent and there are no longer quiet cries coming from Malfoy.

Unlike the other night it is not Malfoy acting as the aggressor instead Harry is pushing Malfoy towards the bed, he is the one pushing the other down, and he is also the one to lie atop the other boy. Malfoy's eyes are closed and his hands rest on Harry's shoulders as he allows Harry to undress them both. When they're both naked, Harry kisses his way down the other boys body making sure to spend extra time on each scars from the curse during sixth year.

Malfoy is trembling but he isn't crying. After a few moments, Harry goes to take Malfoy's erection in his mouth but Malfoy stops him.

"No. Grab the lube from my pants pocket."

Harry pauses and stares at Malfoy with wide eyes. There is a challenge in Malfoy's eyes, as if he's daring Harry to say no to him but little does he know there is no way that he could. He could never say no to a simple request like that. So he does what Malfoy wants, he leans over and grabs the lube out of the pile of clothing on the floor.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Potter. I'm not a girl. Just put your fingers inside me already."

Malfoy levels him with a glare so intense that he fumbles with the lube to get it open. He feels clumsy and awkward as Malfoy leans back and opens his legs. Once he's got three fingers inside Malfoy and he feels Malfoy start to meet the movement of his fingers, he withdraws his fingers and coats his erection with lube.

Long legs wrap themselves around Harry's ribcage as he enters Malfoy slowly. The pale neck of the other boy presents itself and Harry can't help but lean forward to place a kiss on the neck. Harry wants to take this slow, not knowing if this will ever happen again, but he cannot help his thrusts from becoming fast and erratic. Malfoy is holding onto him for dear life, short fingernails are digging into Harry's shoulder blades. Malfoy is quiet when he comes. His head tilts back and his mouth opens in a slight 'o' shape, Harry is so astonished at the sight that he comes as well, collapsing atop the blonde. They lay quiet and wrapped up in each other for a few moments before Malfoy breaks the silence.

"Pull out." He says quietly to Harry, when Harry does so he rolls over and brings Malfoy with him. Just like the night before Malfoy quickly falls asleep with his head resting on top of Harry's chest, their hands not entwined but laying against each other on the bed.

Harry does not fall asleep for quite some time. Instead he lays and stares at the sleeping boy on top of his chest.

This time when he wakes up Malfoy is there but he is awake and staring at Harry curiously. "We slept together." He states with a slight note of humor in his voice.

"Literally and figuratively. Which one scares you more?" Harry asks as Malfoy goes to get up from the bed.

"Probably the figurative part." He answers while pulling on his pants. Harry is sad to see skin start to disappear.

"It's not like we spent the night cuddling."

They get dressed in silence after that and the bed disappears from the room as Malfoy walks toward the piano. He doesn't sit down on the bench but his fingers lightly touch the keys in reverence.

"When I was a kid I'd spend hours playing every day as my parents fought. As long as I was playing I couldn't hear them fight, I couldn't hear my father spout all those things about Voldemort. I remember the first time I played Chopin's 'nocturnes'. My parents were fighting about my father getting involved at the ministry; they stopped fighting as soon as I began to play. My mother began to cry and my father asked me where I'd learned to play it that song." Malfoy turns to Harry then with a look of pure anguish on his face. "I told them I learned because it was the only thing that brought me happiness."

"Is that what you've been playing here? Nocturnes?"

"Sometimes." Malfoy answers honestly before walking over to stand in front of Harry. "But then sometimes, I just play whatever's in my head."

"What's in your head now?"

"Something tragic."

Without thinking, Harry leans forward and presses a kiss to the scar on Malfoy's face. When he pulls away Malfoy is staring at him vacantly. Then Malfoy surprises Harry and he leans forward to place a soft kiss on Harry's lips, no tongue just a soft press of lips.

* * *

><p>Harry doesn't even bother going to the common room to put on different clothes. He just goes straight to the great hall and ignores the stares from his housemates as he sits down beside them.<p>

"That was the longest walk you've taken yet." Just as Ginny says it they look to the entrance of the great hall and notice Malfoy walking in, wearing the same clothes from yesterday as well.

If they notice anything they don't remark on it, only does Hermione make eye contact with him over the table.

"It was my favorite walk yet." Harry says with a smile.

* * *

><p>That evening Harry holds Quidditch tryouts on the pitch, only five people show up to try out for beaters. Ginny and Ron stand on opposite sides of him in front of the group of people that want to make the team.<p>

"All right. Just do your best today, either way you're all winners." Harry says with a smile earning a groan from both Ginny and Ron. Everyone gets on their brooms and starts doing what Ron shouts at them. It's obvious that three of them won't even make it. So they're only choice is to take the two that are a little bit okay at beating.

As he's watching the tryouts, Harry turns around and sees Pansy standing at the skirts of the field. Her facial features are schooled to not reveal anything, as he walks up to her he sees Ginny staring at him in confusion. He waves her off and points to the tryouts; if he's not paying attention then she definitely needs to.

"Potter." Pansy says while gazing at the tryouts behind him. "What a lackluster turn out."

"Can I help you, Pansy?"

She tightens her lips as if she is fighting to say what she came there to say. "Draco's at the ministry today, he's testifying against his father and aunt."

"I didn't know."

"Of course you didn't, why would he tell you? He doesn't want pity."

"I wouldn't pity him." Harry says through gritted teeth. "Why are you telling me this? What do you have to gain?"

"I have nothing to gain but Draco has everything to gain." She smiles slightly, not a full enough smile to show teeth but enough to alert Harry to the fact that she's sincere.

"I care for him."

"And he cares for you."

The sun gets covered by a errant cloud and that's when Pansy turns away to leave. "I don't understand why you told me!" He shouts after her, she turns around and smiles at him bitterly.

"You will though." Then she's gone and Harry's left with more questions than answers at that point.

"What was that about?" Ginny asks when Harry returns to stand beside her.

"I honesty have no clue, Ginny."

"You know you can talk to me, right? You are my brother."

It's a kind sentiment and Harry smiles while watching a beater aim a bludger towards Ron on accident.

"There's nothing to talk about."

"There's nothing you want to say about Malfoy? Nothing having to do with the room of requirement?" Her eyes sparkle with the fact that she knows what he's up to at night.

"Well if you know already, then why do I need to talk to you about it?"

"Sometimes it helps to say things out loud, a different perspective." She turns away from the tryout and instead focuses her gaze on Harry. "If you can't talk to me, you can talk to Neville."

"Double teaming me, are you?" Harry asks with a soft laugh. The sun is back from behind the cloud and Harry has to squint to see Ginny clearly through the bright light.

"We just love you."

"I know. I know you do."

* * *

><p>Malfoy's waiting inside the room of requirement, he's not sitting at the piano though. There's a fire in the fireplace of the room and Malfoy is sitting cross-legged on the floor in front of it. When Harry enters the room Malfoy looks up, all questions and wonder. He's gotten a hair cut, Harry notices as he sits down beside him in front of the fire. It is no longer long enough to fall and cover the scar across Malfoy's face.<p>

"You got a haircut."

"I needed my scar to be visible." Malfoy says with a bitter smile, he reaches up to rub his neck awkwardly.

It's a waiting game the two of them play. Who will bring up why he needed the haircut in the first place. They're silent for a few moments, silently dueling for who will bring it up first. Harry wins.

"I testified at the ministry today, against my Father and Aunt Bella."

"Oh? Do you want to talk about it?"

"No." Malfoy stood up and held out a hand for Harry to take. They stood and walked over to the piano, with Harry sitting in between Malfoy's legs on the piano bench.

"I want to teach you something."

He lifts Harry's fingers to rest gently against the keys, using his own fingers as a guide. It's clumsy at first as Harry tries to follow the movements of Malfoy's fingers but by the end he's amazed at the sound coming out of the piano. The song came to a end but the chords still rang slightly in the air, the room was full of the sound echoing about.

Malfoy tangled their fingers and brought their hands to Harry's chest. Warm breath puffed on Harry's neck from the closeness of Malfoy to him. Their chests moved together in and out as they breathed in sync.

"Do I need to say it?" Malfoy asked when the silence got to heavy for them to bare.

"Not now." Harry leaned back so that his entire back pressed against Malfoy's front. Lips touched Harry's ear softly for a moment in the gentlest of kisses.

"Bed?"

"Yes."

* * *

><p>The next morning at breakfast Malfoy and Harry walked in together, only side by side and they separated with a smile at one another.<p>

"Nice walk again?" Neville questioned with his arm around Ginny's shoulder.

"I didn't go for a walk actually. I spent the night in the room of requirement with Malfoy."

Everyone in the immediate vicinity of Harry stopped moving and turned to stare.

"What?" Ron asked, his voice squeaky and barely understandable.

"We're sleeping together."

"Wait, you're dating Malfoy?" Dean asked with his eyes turning to look at the Slytherin table where Malfoy was buttering a piece of toast. Malfoy lifted his head up from what he was doing to meet Dean's gaze with bewilderment. He then turned his gaze to Harry and smiled, his eyes crinkling for a moment before the smile fell away.

"No, I'm dating Draco."

* * *

><p>People got used to them dating, to them constantly being next to each other. Harry got used to people staring at them waiting for them to kiss or hold hands but they weren't like that.<p>

Ginny asked once why they don't at least touch one another in public in which Harry responded, "Why, we touch enough in private." Which was especially true for the two boys.

On the day of graduation, after the parties, and after Harry could pull himself away from his friends… he made his way to the room of requirement. No one was angry with him because they knew if Draco was gone that Harry was going to find him. Sure enough, Harry found Draco leaning against the wall outside the room of requirement.

Draco smiled brilliantly at Harry when he rounded the corner and pushed against the wall to walk towards Harry.

"Ready to say goodbye?" Draco asked Harry with a bittersweet smile on his lips.

"It's not goodbye, we'll be back here." They held hands as the walked back and forth three times and waited for the door to appear.

Inside was the normal grand white piano in which Draco ran to and sat down. With a smile Harry followed and sat down beside him.

"Any requests?" Draco asked mournfully much like he had the first time.

"Something full of love."

"So cliché." Draco said with a smile before beginning to play. Harry closed his eyes like he always did and let the music drift over him. It was soft and airy but not childish or anything else. When the music ended the room got silent for a moment before Draco turned to press a kiss to Harry's cheek.

"I love you." Draco whispered softly, almost so softly that Harry wondered for a moment if he imagined the words.

"I love you." Harry responded before standing up and pulling Draco up by the hand. "Come on, let's go. I'll buy you a piano for our apartment and you can play it each night for me. How's that sound?"

"Will I get a kiss for each song?" Draco asked as they left the room of requirement and the piano behind.

"If you must." Harry said with a laugh and a gentle tug of Draco's hand.

Leaving Hogwarts was never goodbye; it was always see you later for Harry.


End file.
